


Risqué Behavior

by Tomomi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominance, Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Safeword Use, Secret Relationship, Smut, Wax Play, each chapter has warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Lance could see it in Shiro’s eyes. He was thinking about it too. He watched the older man’s eyes occasional flicker to him; their eyes would meet, and for that split second, they’d return to that lustful night. Eyes locked, arms entangled and bodies dancing.And then they look away, because they both know that they shouldn’t have spent the night together.





	Risqué Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> And so this is where it begins
> 
> (Warnings: vulgar language, pretty vanilla, rimming, anal sex)

Lance could recall their previous night perfectly. He could practically taste the sweat and sex that came off their rolling bodies, feeding his previous desires that he craved so much. He remembered everything; the time, the place, the moans, the groans- hell, he could pinpoint the _exact_ moment Shiro’s body gave out and finally released himself-

Now was NOT the time to think about this, he realized as he sat in a room full of his friends and newly met acquaintances- and Shiro, whichever category he fell in. Awoken by a drill, they all stood there listening to the first of many of Allura’s lectures; It was then that Lance realized that he was not nearly as dressed as he should be, as he was only in a loose fitting robe.

Not that he felt ashamed in anyway. No way, not when he had a pretty face to maintain. Regardless of who he was, whether it was Lance or the Blue Paladin, it was completely necessary to keep up with his nightly routine; hour long shower, body moisturizing, mask, robe, and then his sweet jams to carry him to sleep.

Although, last night didn’t exactly follow his usual routine- he realizes this while stealing a glance at Shiro, accidentally catching his eye before looking back to Allura.

_“I didn’t take you as this sort of type...”_

A shiver trailed up and down his spine at the mere thought of what Shiro said- how he _looked_ , towering over him, drops of sweat and pleasure dripping from his every muscle and onto him. Such an… odd sight, to see from him, a man he’d thought to be most respectable and reserved. To see Shiro give way to his playful flirtations and rip off his robe at the heat of the moment-

_“… you’re captivating… yet surprising.”_

He was crazy!

Lance swallowed hard and averted his eyes from the rest of his friends. They were in space for what, a _day?_ And he’s already went and slept with the leader? What’s wrong with him?!

He scolded himself for going against his better judgement, but _fuck_ was it a good lay. Although, if he continued to think about it, he’d find himself in an embarrassing situation _down below_ , and he wasn’t ready to explain _that_ to these people. Especially when it seemed like Allura was about to send them off somewhere. Definitely should have been listening. Ah well, he’d catch on eventually.

Lance could see it in Shiro’s eyes. He was thinking about it too. He watched the older man’s eyes occasional flicker to him; their eyes would meet, and for that split second, they’d return to that lustful night. Eyes locked, arms entangled and bodies dancing.

And then they look away, because they both know that they shouldn’t have spent the night together.

_“Shiro, let’s have some fun”_

Shiro shook his head and exited the room upon Allura’s word. _That_ can wait for later- what’s important now is Voltron. He steals one last look at Lance and fights back the growing knot in his stomach. They’d settle their situation later.

* * *

_Tongues collided as two bodies met hungrily. Hands roamed each other’s bodies in a desperate attempt to satisfy their need for a heat-seeking touch, conversely sparking the flame that they were fighting to douse. Shiro and Lance found themselves rolling all the way from the doorway to the wall, onto the floor, flipped and turned in all sorts of ways. Lost in each other’s scent and heat and losing themselves more and more by the tick._

_“You’re shirt. Take it off.” Shiro’s voice touched his ears, but Lance was too focused on the warmth and tingles that were rumbling all throughout his body, clogging his mind of further thought. With a firm shake to break his high, Shiro repeated, “Take off your shirt.” in a much deeper tone._

_And so Lance obliged, all the while tracing kisses up and down the man’s chest, each kiss sparking the flame between them again and again. He shivered at the recurring feeling of cold metal against different areas of his back._

_“I’m not the only one losing clothes here, buddy. Take off yours too.” Lance said with a quick wiggle of his eyebrows. Shiro rolled his eyes and did as he said, taking off his vest and his shirt beneath to reveal his toned torso, slowly becoming glossy with sweat._

_“Sweet bod’.” Lance chimed, wasting no time in letting his own hands roam. He pulled Shiro closer and matched their lips once more. He let his hand slip lower to stroke the hot area between Shiro’s trembling thighs._

_“Nn… Lance-” Shiro gasped at the sudden groping, feeling himself cave in to the hot spell reacting within his stomach and groin._

_“I think I’d like to see a bit more of you, though.” Lance mumbled against his chin, slipping his hand beneath the liner of Shiro’s pants._

* * *

Lance gasped, shooting his eyes open as his body stiffened in shock, releasing himself from the edge he was hardly balancing on. He swallowed in an attempt to satisfy his dry throat, letting himself calm down from it’s high. He closed his eyes and gave a low groan, knowing full and well that he didn’t need to check his sheets.

He let himself fall back down to the bed with a pitiful plop. This was shameful, even for him. Having a dream about the latest jump off he had wasn’t going in his highlight reel, that’s for sure. It only made him seem needy, as if he was desperate to have Shiro again.

Which he wasn’t!

He sighed to himself. Why was he trying to convince himself he didn’t enjoy every minute of it? He didn’t consider himself a shameful person- maybe it was because it was a one night stand, maybe it was because it was with a man, maybe even because they were in space?

Or maybe it was because it was with Shiro of all people!

Lance pulled the covers up to cover his face in shame.

* * *

_Shiro placed his cold hand against the other’s heated thigh, eating up the constant shivers that came from his touch.  He pressed against the leg, lifting it up to expose the more sensitive parts of Lance’s body._

_One, two, three, maybe more, but Lance felt his mind fogging at the feeling of his ass being stretched by those fingers. Each time they slid in and out, each time becoming smoother and smoother, the more he wished to be rid of those fingers and with something more raw._

_And so, when the fingers were removed, he opened his eyes to peer up at his leader, with both a look of anticipation and confusion._

_Shiro spread Lance’s legs apart and placed his hips at his asshole. The younger of the two was nervous- and it clearly showed by his staggered breathing and shaky eyes- this fact left Shiro doubtful about all this. He didn’t want to end up doing something he’d most definitely regret, nor did he want to force Lance into something he wasn’t ready for._

_The doubts in his mind were halted when Lance latched his arms onto his shoulders and pulled him closer, not breaking eye contact. Nervous? Sure. Unwanting? Absolutely not._

_Shiro sunk himself into him, struggling to handle himself against the pressure of Lance’s tight walls. The grip against his shoulders turned deadly, nails digging into soft skin and scraping against hard metal. What he’d give for something to smoothen up the first several thrusts, but alas, what else did they have to use besides spit?_

_As imagined, getting through the pain was the most difficult part, Lance couldn’t even take all of his length, initially. But that, that fact alone was enough to make Shiro excited- the thrill of being too much for someone to handle- for Lance to handle- was his weakness._

* * *

Shiro pumped his cock persistently, lowering his head down to hide the shame that was hinted in his face. He truly had no self control; jacking off to a late night fling- an ally, might he add. A particularly young ally, as well. Not very experienced either- just what was he thinking, giving into temptations like that! Surely he was a stronger man than that.

His mind told him this, but his body was aching to return back to that previous night, when he rocked in and out of Lance, listening to the stifled moans and groans they echoed off each other. Feeling the friction of skin and nails clawing at each other, almost viciously. Being able to carve a place for himself within him, in a place not touched by anyone else but he-

Shiro back hit the wall as he shot off, letting out a relieved sigh into the stuffy air around him. He waited a moment to regain his composure and then regretfully opened his eyes to the mess he had made.

Yeah, it’s been a while since he’s felt like this.

* * *

“Hey, hey, Shiro- my man! Last night was, haha, it sure was something! Yeah!” Lance’s happiness sounded way too forced as he paced back and forth, talking to himself. “But anyway, I think that… y’know, _we_ , should not… _do that_ , anymore!” He placed his hands up in front of him defensively, his eyebrow piercing together as he struggled to connect the words. A reassuring smile crept onto his face.

“Yeah, yeah, _I know,_ I wanted it to work out too, but I just think that with our position in Voltron… we should remain- y’know! Professional! Haha! I knew you’d understand! Haha!” Lance threw up his hands and fell onto his bed with a groan.

“This is _pointless!_ I should just go over to his room and say how I feel! No doubt he feels the same!” Lance pushed himself up with a burst of confidence before stopping again. He slouched his shoulders. “But I’m the one who came onto him, aren’t I? It’s kinda shitty of me to dump him when I chased after him, right?” He rolled over onto his back.

“But there’s no way he could be _that_ heartbroken. It was just a fling! A one-nightie! Surely he won’t care!” He kicked himself up and walked over to his door. “I mean, I am _pretty good,_ so he might be a little burned, but that’s only to be expected from me!”

Lance hid his growing nerves with his overwhelming confidence as he strutted his way to where Shiro settled himself. He didn’t even stop to think about what could happen as he made his way to the door, glowing in his own way and with one-track mind.

Everything deflated when he saw Shiro again. His positivity, his ego, his drive- it was all gone once he saw his face. His stupid, handsome, gorgeous face staring back at him with slightly parted lips, roughed hair, and beautiful eyes. _Man! What a score!_

Beautiful eyes that quickly filled with embarrassment. Tension filled the room as the two of them stood there in the silence that had fallen onto them.

What was he here for again?

Shiro cleared his throat, grabbing the other’s attention. “Ah… yes, Lance, what do you need?” He wanted to hit himself- _what do you mean ‘what does he need?’ This isn’t the question I need to be asking._

But looking into those searching eyes, Shiro found himself backed up in his train of thought.

“What do I need? Well, I don’t know.” Lance started, his gaze narrowing. “I can think of a few things I _want,_ though.” A playful grin sparked his face. Shiro raised his brows and gulped. He took a few steps away from his doorway, allowing Lance to step in. He went and sat on his bed, getting a good view of the other as he watched him. He felt the corner of his mouth tug up/

“Then what do you want?” He asked, in a lower voice, flashing him a pair of eyes that told Lance how he really felt. _Come closer and show me what you want._

Lance made his way to Shiro and leaned over him, stopping inches before his face. He could feel his hot breath tickle his chin as his breathing quickened.

“The first thing I want is… well, you know...” He traced a finger down his chest, feeling the other shiver at his touch. He trailed his hand down his chest and to his stomach, creeping just below his belt and groping his groin.

“Mmm…. tell me.” Shiro murmured against Lance’s lips.

Lance felt his own knees tremble, his lips felt so fucking good against his own. “Do I _really_ have to say it?” He asked teasingly, guiding Shiro’s hands under his shirt. The cold touch sent shivers through his body, almost making him collapse right then and there. It took all he had to not lunge for the man when he felt his bottom lip being nipped.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, nope! Not happening again!” Lance suddenly declared, jumping a few feet back and pressing himself against the wall defensively. “I refuse!” Shiro blinked out of his haze and raised a curious brow.

“What… what are you talking about?” He asked calmly as he tried to snap out of the mood he was in before.

“You! You’re seducing me!”

“W-what?! _Me?!”_ Shiro stood up in defense.“You’ve been coming after me, Lance!”

“No!... Okay, _maybe,_ but it’s not like you’re refusing me either.” He huffed and turned the other way. He heard a scoff come from the other, but his stubborn nature kept him from looking. A few moments passed and a sigh was let out from one of them. Shiro made his way back to his bed and put his head in his hands. “You’re right.”

The younger of the two snuck a quick peek over his shoulder. Seeing his leader like that made him drop his pout and soften up.   _Way to go, Lance. Way to already screw up your friendship with the most reasonable guy on this ship._

He came over and took a seat next to Shiro. “Nah, nah… it’s all me. I need more self control and it’s not your fault.” He leaned back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He still couldn’t believe it. He actually _slept_ with someone he met like three days ago! And he was about to do it again! Where were his morals?!

“As the older one here, I should have more control.” Shiro told him, hesitating slightly as he placed a reassuring hand on Lance’s thigh. The Cuban groaned and used the pillow to cover his eyes. “Haha… we’re both to blame for this mess, I guess.”

Lance pulled the pillow down and formed a pout. “If I had kept it in my pants we wouldn’t be in this situation. You’re just too hot!” A blushed formed on both of their faces and Lance, once again, buried his face in the pillow and gave a muffled scream.

 _He’s cute._ Shiro thought before rubbing his hand up and down his leg. “As I said, this was a joint effort... “ He started again. Seeing the pillow not move, he laid down next to his friend. “What do we tell the others?”

“T-the others?!” Lance choked out, slightly muffled by the pillow. “You aren’t planning on telling them, are you?!”  He asked, now more clearly as he showed his face. His cheeks looked flushed.

“Trust me, it’s not on my agenda. I don’t think it’ll sit well with some of them… not now, at least.” Shiro answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Man, I hate keeping secrets.” Lance hummed in agreement, looking back up to the ceiling. It was nice and quiet, laying side by side one another. Doing nothing. Just enjoying each other’s presence.

It was also extreme torture.

“So…” Lance’s voice pierced the silence and gave Shiro’s heart hopes of distracting his mind of his growing desires. “You are… _such_ a good kisser-”

“ _Lance-_ ”

“I’m just saying! I didn’t expect someone as stiff as you-”

 _“Lance.”_ Shiro hissed, snapping his head over. His gaze softened at the other’s grin, and he couldn’t help letting a chuckle escape. He gave a teasing shove to his shoulder, nearly pushing the cheeky bastard off the bed.

“ _Hey!”_

“I’m not stiff.” Shiro smirked with a sense of playfulness crossing his eyes. He was caught off guard when he felt Lance push his body down in some amusing attempt to subdue him. Did he really think he was going to get anywhere with that tactic? Shiro quickly shifted his weight with his legs and, while the boy was startled by the sudden movement, flipped him over to his back again. Holding both his arms there, he watched as Lance struggled beneath him, grumbling such things as “no fair” and “I could flip you over if I wanted to”. Finally giving into failure, the boy slumped down against the sheets.

“You suck.” Lance pouted, not fond of the man’s laughter that sprouted from his comment. He slowly began to focus more on Shiro. How his broad shoulders would shake as he tried to suppress his own laughter. The genuine look of happiness that crossed his stressed features. He was certainly a sight to see, and Lance couldn’t contain himself from pushing up and landing a kiss against his lips.

Shiro was clearly caught off by surprise, since Lance was able to topple him over and move on top of him. He considered his actions playful at the most, but he really didn’t understand how difficult he was making it for them. For Shiro.

“That’s playing dirty.” Shiro said, trying to come off as angered. He wasn’t, though. He really couldn’t stay mad at the other, even if he _already_ broke the silent agreement they both had.

The one where they _weren’t_ supposed to fool around anymore.

Shiro prided himself on his self control; his composure. It wasn’t often he’d find himself in these… predicaments, if any at all. He peered up at Lance, examining his features and trying to figure out his thought process. Just what was he thinking?

Perhaps this was happening because of the recent events. He had just left his home, after all. Maybe this was acts of aberrant lust. He had no idea, he just couldn’t tell _why_ Lance would tease him like this- or, why he allowed him to do so.

Lance saw the remote expression on the man’s face and felt his own doubts. He was always one to jump on the nearest opportunity for a fun time, but even he wasn’t _this_ reckless. He wondered what would happen if his friends and family figured out about this, how grossed out and frightened they be. What about the other paladins, would they look down on him for this? Would they discredit Shiro’s decisions? A one night stand is a one night stand, it’s not that big of a deal… except when it’s between someone as likeable and respectable as Shiro, and someone as careless and irrelevant as Lance.

Just as that last thought wormed its way into his head, Lance decided that it was best to stop thinking and smash his lips against Shiro’s. It was harder than he intended. He could tell by the other’s fumbling that it knocked him off guard, but he didn’t care. He wanted to wash away that gross taste in his mouth.

As they settled into the kiss, the touches became more tender and their lips locked more sweetly. Shiro let his own mind escape for a moment as he groped his way along the line of Lance’s back. He pressed themselves closer as their tongues met and parted, enjoying the feeling of the other’s hand caressing his body all the way down to his groin, rubbing him gently yet hastily. At this, his mind started to return, this was moving a little too fast.

“Mmph-mm-Lance..Lance-you should stop.” Shiro moaned between kisses. His hips gave a sudden jerk, feeling his lower half growing hotter and tingly.

“Mm- _please._ Please Shiro.” Lance gasped against his lips, squeezing Shiro’s length and looking down at him with hungry eyes. “You asked me what I needed earlier…” His sentence trailed off. He didn’t need to finish.

“V-very well…” Shiro breathed, eyes gleaming at the rivaling pair. “Go ahead.” Lance was happy to oblige to his orders, scooting down his body to place himself in between his legs. He eagerly pulled down the fabric and watched it slowly reveal the aching cock that was hiding behind his pants. He placed his hand around the base of Shiro’s dick, carefully watching as every move he made affected his leader. Something hot tingled within his stomach and he swallowed hard.

_I can’t believe I’m actually doing this._

Lance never sucked dick before, how was he supposed to know what to do? Surely he was overthinking things. It couldn’t be that hard.

He leaned forward and shyly pressed his lips against the tip of his cock. He glanced up at Shiro to see any sort of reaction; not much was there. _Yeah, kiss the dick. I’m sure that’ll get his rocks off, way to go Lance!_

Nervously, he slid his hand up and down his shaft. Getting a rhythm moving, he leaned forward again and pressed his tongue against the tip. It was a feint, foreign taste. He couldn’t imagine fitting his whole dick in his mouth, now that he thought about it.

“I’ve never actually done this before, y’know.” Lance confessed as he watched drips of precum slide down under his hand. “Being with a guy.”

“Mmm… You’re doing so well.” Shiro smiled, spreading his legs slightly as Lance quickened his pace.

“R-really?” Lance sputtered, feeling his cheeks redden. “Sweet!”

Lance stopped pumping, much to Shiro’s displeasure, to completely remove the pants that was restricting his position. Throwing them to the floor, he settled back down between his legs, teasingly grinning at the man before him.

Lance finally worked up the courage to take in his length, pressing the tip past his lips and into his wet cavern. He closed his eyes to concentrate, only following the grunts and gasps that escaped Shiro’s mouth. _Just don’t use your teeth and it’ll be fine!_ He thought to himself. He sunk himself down a little further, taking in half of his length. His tongue rested against the needy tip of his dick, almost begging him to give it attention. The taste of precum filled his mouth and despite the bitter taste, he wanted more. He flicked his tongue playfully against his cock, earning a sudden jerk of his hips. The jerk accidentally pushed the cock against the roof of his mouth, sending a jolt of panic through his body.

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” Shiro quickly apologized when he felt the teen stop in what seemed like shock. Lance slowly took out the length with an embarrassingly loud pop, looking over at Shiro.

“It’s fine. I’m as calm as ever!” Lance grinned, his heart still racing from the spook. Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well… it’s not fair to you that I’m getting all the attention. Take your pants off and turn your body this way.”

“Whatever you say, man.” Lance quickly shuffled out of his bottoms and climbed back on top of Shiro, having his ass face toward him. “I mean, I think this is gonna be awkward for you to suck me off in this position.” He thought out loud, glancing back at the man.

The corner of Shiro’s mouth tugged up in the form of a smirk. “I wasn’t planning on sucking you off.”

“O-oh!” Lance gasped, his eyes widening. “I didn’t think you would-AH!” He gasped as he felt the feeling of cold hair hit his asshole once his cheeks were spread.

“As calm as ever, huh?” Shiro chuckled, leaning in and flicking his tongue against his asshole. Lance knees trembled, but were steady enough to keep him balanced. Holding back a moan, he went back to sucking his dick.

Feeling Shiro’s tongue around that area felt _bizarre,_ He’d start out just flickering his tongue against it, almost teasing him in his own cruel ways. Other times he’d lick so fucking hard Lance could hardly keep his balance.

So to keep himself from collapsing, Lance focused on sucking. The dick felt so good in his mouth. It was awkward at first, but as he bobbed his head up and down, tasting every inch of his length against all parts of his mouth, feeling little dribbles of him slide down his throat, it was so fucking good.

“O-oh… Lance…!” Shiro gasped, pulling away. He fell back against the sheets, gripping at them to hold himself down. He was close to cumming and Lance wanted every part of it. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s legs and pushed himself down again. Bobbing himself up and down and sucking every inch of his skin, he felt Shiro thrust his hips instinctively, gasping at the feeling of a tongue against his throbbing cock.

“L-Lance, I’m n-not… I can’t-” He choked out before bucking his hips, feeling a pool of heat seep down to his groin. “Oh-oh, Lance-shit--I’m-” Shiro felt Lance’s mouth tense up against his pulsing length, trembling at the amazing sensation of his tongue curiously lapping up fluids that were intruding that beautiful mouth of his. Despite just cumming, he wanted more.

He quickly pulled Lance off and pushed him onto his stomach. Lance grunted at the feeling of how exposed he was. He felt two hands grip his ass and he almost went crazy. He gasped at the feeling of a cold finger entering him. Of course, this wasn’t as foreign as the blowjob, considering that they had already experimented with anal the night prior.

But that initial shock of feeling Shiro’s finger entering him will never get old. He let out a few whines as the finger slid in and out repeatedly, almost begging for something else to go in. Shiro decided it was time to add the second finger, and he did. Lance clung to the pillow for support as his thighs trembled. He had no idea being with a guy could feel this good-

Lance cried out, feeling Shiro’s tongue touch the inside of him. He moaned as he heard the man lick and pry at his entrance, tasting. The _sounds_ themselves were lewd enough. He thought he was going to collapse at any minute.

Next were three fingers. Thanks to the saliva, they slide in pretty easily. Lance used his elbows to push himself backward, promptly pushing himself against the fingers. He wanted more. He wanted more badly. He wanted to get fucked, just liked before. Understanding the gesture, he pulled his fingers out, breathing in the feint groan that came beneath him, and took his now hardened dick in his hands.

“Are you ready to go through this? I don’t want to rush this.” Shiro asked with genuine concern in his eyes, matching Lance’s hazy and lust-filled ones.

“Please… put it in already.” Lance gasped as he felt his leader follow his orders. He felt the pain of himself being stretched out, his walls crying against the large length that entered it. He didn’t mean to clench up, but he couldn’t control himself. He heard Shiro grunt against him and he buckled down on top of his back. Lance couldn’t help but moan at the sound of Shiro’s voice against his ear, raspy and dry, full of hunger and need- need for _him, to satisfy._

Lance could bust just thinking about it.

Lance pressed himself against the sheets of the bed, moaning as his neck and ears were kissed and nipped. He cried out again as he was pounded. He felt the pain slowly turn into something else. Something hotter, something better. More animalist- feral.

Shiro’s was sliding in and out of him easily- god, it felt so good to feel that cock of his ram needingly into his entrance. Just as he was getting into the rhythm of the thrust, Lance felt the cock ram into something sensitive and tender within him, and _god-_

He arched his back and bucked his hips, shoulders trembling at the otherworldly feeling that erupted within his body.

“No, no, don’t hide please.” Shiro pulled out and flipped Lance around. Laying against his stomach, he thrust into him again, hitting that special spot again and again.

“S-Shiro-f-fUCK! Don’t stop! Please for the love of everything don’t stop.”

“Not-hng! Planning to!” Lance walls were squeezing against his dick as he fucked him good. With the sounds of both of their brief, raspy breaths and skin slapping skin, everything soon became nothing more than white noise. White noise and ecstasy.

It just occurred to Lance that he might just want to calm himself- he was being far too loud. He didn’t know anything about this place yet. Were the walls thin? He didn’t think so, but what if it was! What if they could be heard?

He shut his eyes immediately, biting his lip as he felt his body cry out in both pleasure and pain. He couldn’t hear anything anymore. He couldn’t _feel_ anything- but at the same time he felt _everything._ He arched his back again and let out a strained mewl. They were both completely alone in the room, but as Lance had his eyes shut, face crammed into the sheet, he felt _all_ eyes on him. Everyone could hear- and everyone _did_ hear.

The thought sent chills down his spine. Fear- yes, that’s what it had to be.

…No, it was something more than that. It was fear… and _excitement_.

To be seen!

To be heard!

Watched as he was helplessly pounded into the sheets!

Lance could feel his body giving out before him, his strained cries becoming more and more desperate. Shiro felt so good on top of him, almost suffocatingly so. Everything about him was hot. His skin burned to touch, his shallow breaths could singe hairs. Too much to handle. Too much to bear.

But being held down, pinned, and forced to endure it all left his body becoming terrifyingly overwhelmed. It was hot- hot like fire within him, and he felt himself naturally twist and turn as his coming was near. Without warning, Lance grasped forward, latching his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck and pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. Shiro pushed forward and explored every inch of his mouth, just as Lance arched his back and moaned out something along the lines of “Coming”.

The white noise slowly became clearer, and Lance’s senses came back to normal. He could hear every breath, every drop of sweat, even the sheets against their skin. This feeling was incredible. To be able to connect with another person so greatly that he could share _this_ with another’s body- it was the most amazing thing to him.

As they broke apart, he looked up at Shiro, this time through a clear vision. He was panting, of course, and his shoulders trembled from his own haze of afterpleasure. But his eyes were uncertain, staring back down at him. It was clear he was becoming ashamed of himself.

Lance brought a hand up to cup his cheek, “H-hey, don’t sweat it, man. This is just between us, okay?” The reassurance fell on deaf ears.

“You can’t possibly think this is okay. I… I’m not usually like this- I’m _not_ that kind of man.” Shiro darted his gaze away from Lance’s, letting out a shaky sigh. “I’m not-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying you are. But this, whatever it is, feels pretty damn good. And, not gonna lie, if you push me away now, this’ll probably happen again tomorrow.”

Shiro caught his eyes again. He looked at Lance thoughtfully before collapsing on top of him, defeatedly.

“You’re not wrong about that.” He mumbled into the sheets next to him. “Then what do we do about it?” Lance wrapped his arms around his torso, feeling fatigue win him over.

“Hell if I know. I just know I wouldn’t mind doing this again. And again.” Lance brought the blanket over their bodies.

“Where’s your shame?” Shiro asked, this time into his ear. It was partially a joke, at least that’s what he assumed.

“Mm, don’t have much. I just think we have more important things to worry about than stressing the small stuff.” He yawned and closed his eyes. He felt the body on top of him shift.

“I hardly consider this small, but I can see the bigger picture.” Shiro’s voice was sweet and consoling, something nice to listen to before going to sleep. “We can figure this out as we go along.”


End file.
